The Aftermath
by Its-Amihan
Summary: Hilda sighed as she looked up at the night sky, reflecting back on the day's events and contemplating on her thoughts about Oga. The things she did when she couldn't sleep.  Drabble inspired by Chapter 111, Slight OOC.  HildaXOga.


**Moonlight here, just to remind you guys that after, like, 2 or 3 years probably, of not uploading a story, that I'm still not dead yet! Not now, anyways.**

**I've recently gotten hooked on the manga/anime Beelzebub. It's a great manga, you guys should read it! Though personally, I prefer the anime because (i'm done with the manga already lol) they make the episodes look greater than they did in the chapters, and also because unlike in the manga, Hilda's face doesn't look chibi.  
><strong>

**This is a drabble inspired from Chapter 111, and I highly suggest you read it first before you read this. Aside from some spoilers, you won't be able to get the story or attempts at jokes I made. Warning, there's also some slight OOC.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Beelzebub, I wouldn't have sat on my ass and wasted my time on this. Plus, I'd be freaking rich.**

* * *

><p>Hildegarde of the Demon World didn't sleep. Not one wink.<p>

It wasn't as if she was experiencing any depression or problems, which were the causes of this ailment explained by the book Misaki had given her. It was on a curious sickness they called 'insomnia', where the person loses the ability to sleep, or rather is prevented from having it. However, it certainly wasn't insomnia in her case.

She wasn't suffering from any sort of disease or problem that needed treating. The only reason she didn't sleep was because she saw no need to.

It wasn't odd exactly, this had been an ability –or condition rather- that she had possessed for years even as a child, same as every other demon of her stature. A demon didn't need sleep like humans did, who did it to rest and replenish their energy. Any normal demon wouldn't have been bothered by exhaustion in the slightest bit, much less someone like her. The very few reasons demons chose to sleep were either to recover from wounds, or extreme exhaustion in some cases, or to simply waste the time away.

Of course, she was the kind of person who took time very preciously and would hate to see it so callously wasted, so she never slept for the luxury of it. Instead, back when she was in the Demon World, she would spend her nights trying to calm her young master down when he would cry in the middle of the night, and make sure he got his much needed rest. He might've been the next demon king, but a baby was a baby nonetheless.

If she was able to calm her master before the start of dawn, she would use the spare time to make herself productive, like carrying out the Great Demon King's orders, gathering information on the King's greatest enemies, or burning down a disrespectful village or some other task. Needless to say, she rarely had the need to sleep in the Demon World, and whenever she did the cause wasn't so fatal that it would hold her back for more than a day or two.

However, here in the Human World, the situation was quite different. She wasn't disabled, or incapable, of handling her responsibilities the way she used to in the Demon World. It was just that she never had a reason to.

Ever since that man had become her young master's parent, her Bochama had rarely cried at all, only during times when he wasn't fed his meal or had been hurt. It was as if the man's presence alone were able to calm him, to soothe him from his troubles. It was even scarcer to hear him crying in the night, especially since there was no reason to. Looking back, the only time she could remember her Bochama crying at night was when his occasional period of night crying, real night crying mind you, had came. But that had been long since over, and Hilda found herself on many nights with absolutely nothing to do.

However, Hilda, being her time-cautious self, couldn't stand sitting on a chair and waiting for her master and the idiot to wake up with absolutely nothing to do. So instead, she tried to make herself and her time useful, without waking up the family. She had spent endless nights pouring all over the Human World books she could find, reading everything and trying to gather as much information as she could. She immersed herself in learning everything about them, from their behaviors, their culture, their way of life, and etcetera. And at times Hilda did find herself sleeping, after having fixed the futon they had hid underneath the idiot's bed should she ever need it, for despite the fact that her body was fit and ready to go, her mind could have been reduced to nothing more than a pile of goo from all the reading she did.

But on certain nights, when the weather was particularly cold and the insects were quiet, she would find herself putting aside her books and gazing at the sky from the window as she sat on the floor, quietly contemplating her thoughts. She would mull over any of her plans when she had one or needed it, or simply just reminisce about the events that day. Tonight, she was doing the latter, and she sighed as she recalled the events from merely a few hours ago.

* * *

><p><em>I sighed as I sat myself on the couch, reaching for the T.V.'s remote control. It had been an exhausting day, that was for sure. Oga had successfully been able to defeat three of Behemoth's Pillar Squad Heads with the help of her young master, but he had passed out immediately after their link had been cut.<em>

_To be honest, I didn't think that idiot of a man could've come up with any more surprises, but yet he did it again, and even I had to admit I was in awe as he and the master had completely linked together. It was a feat almost none had accomplished. And to have defeated three of the Pillar Squad…But even I knew the various risks of a technique such as that, I'd gathered much of that just from watching him, and I sighed yet again as I thought of his risky stunt. He was lucky he was still alive._

'_That damn fool…' I muttered._

_I switched the T.V. on, content of re-watching the program summary of my show that day. I'd watched it already around three times, but it was still a good way to pass the time. I would've been able to enjoy the show much longer, if Lamia hadn't rushed down the stairs in slight panic._

_At first I had no idea what exactly she was talking about, if the young master had awoken then that was fine. He would be able to eat his dinner instead of sleeping on an empty stomach. But as we climbed up the stairs and into Oga's room, I no longer doubted Lamia's anxiety. Even I could feel I was staring at the scene in an incredulous way._

_There before us, was the young master and Oga. Of course, as she had said, the young master had just woken up and was sitting on the bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Oga had kept on sleeping, and was strangely silent compared to his snoring on most nights. But it was all I had to do to keep my jaw off the floor when the young master, no, Oga inside the young master, it surely had to be him for only he could speak in that kind of way (and besides, I'm not prepared to accept such a fact as the young master speaking) begun talking._

_When we didn't answer, he stared at us confused, and we stared back. He was just as clueless as we are. But as he finally noticed his body, and how tall we probably looked to him, slowly, piece by piece fell down and fit into their places, and the revelation came upon all of us._

"_**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?**" He had shrieked. And I have to say, he took the words right out of my mouth._

* * *

><p>In the end it turned out the night was just as equally as eventful as the time during the day, and it had been a miracle they had all made through it with their sanities still very much intact. They had been able to think of a game-plan for tomorrow –they would look for that Saotome man, and pray he could reverse this. Then things had calmed down somewhat, despite the craziness of it all.<p>

Hilda sighed yet again, relishing the cool night air that rushed to her face when a breeze entered the room. Then, as another memory of the day occurred to her, she herself was surprised as her face suddenly broke out in bright red, and she had to fight to keep the blush down and blocked the event from her mind.

Deciding that she had had enough mental exhaustion for one night, she grabbed the futon stowed away under the bed and laid it out on the floor, deciding it was time for her to sleep as well. It was occurring more often now lately, her sleeping, since she exhausted her mind so much with all her reading as well as her thinking, but it was somewhat relaxing, and she gained tons of information through her nightly routine, so she didn't mind.

But even as she laid herself down on the futon and tried to drift off to a dreamless sleep, she still had to fight down that tiny, tiny part of herself, the part that made her break out in the deep shade of a tomato, that wished her young master was able to pull the Oga's pants down earlier that night.

Much to her dismay, the event had haunted her in her dreams, with the exception that her young master had pulled down Oga's pants, but it was actually Oga himself, along with some other…unmentionable…things, which Hilda swore she would take with her to her grave, and had ended up waking in cold sweat and her entire body flushed.

However, as soon as she had woken up, she was greeted by Oga's face right beside hers, since he had been wondering if she was getting sick from her red flush and had come closer to check up on her. But she only blushed a deeper shade of red, sweated even more profusely, and foolishly stuttered her way out of the room, rushing out as if she was a startled bunny, leaving an unmindful Beel and a poor Oga confused. She still couldn't get over that.

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote all of this, just for that freaking part in the end. I'm serious. I had to rewrite this around five times, on paper and on my laptop.<strong>

**Reviews and criticism would be very much appreciated.**

**~ Moonlight**


End file.
